<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gold, Mine by cloverflynn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267553">Gold, Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloverflynn/pseuds/cloverflynn'>cloverflynn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drinking, F/F, F/M, M/M, Massage, an unconscionable amount of flirting and fluff, and babies and children and adoption, brief mention of homophobic/heteronormative societies, discussion of marriage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:34:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloverflynn/pseuds/cloverflynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After TRC and TWC, the group lands in a world of prosperity and marital bliss. Kurogane and Fay reflect on their relationship and plan their future. But there is something lurking underneath the facade of this world's perfect happiness, and both Fay and Kurogane are invested in uncovering the truth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gold, Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There is brief mention of Celes being a homophobic society and Nihon placing value on blood inheritance (though it is noted that their ruler is in a long-term lesbian relationship and that there are definitely avenues around such archaic notions). Obviously these are non-canon (and not particularly a head-canon of mine, simply the state of the multiverse in this particular fic).  Please let me know if there are any other concerning elements that should be tagged and I will gladly add them.</p><p>Syaoran and Mokona are shuttled off to a dusty library for most of this fic, but they get a reward in the end. Sorry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The wind whipped through lush trees in a swirl as the four travelers dropped gracefully to the ground out of the rent in space from which they came. The sunny afternoon greeted them with birdsong and the glint of a golden sun, and as the four of them took stock of their surroundings, they each huffed out a breath of relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, now,” Fay sang, a smile breaking over his pale, pretty face. “Looks like we can take a breather, for a moment at least.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally,” Kurogane grumbled, moving closer to the mage as he sheathed his sword. “I’ve had my fill of running for my life. At least for a while.” Fay fussed at the slash through the left side of Kurogane’s cloak, checking to see if the rip had gone any deeper, to the mechanics hidden underneath. “I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Quit it.” Kurogane pulled his arm out of Fay’s grasp, but slipped his palm against Fay’s lower back with affection, successfully quelling any objection the mage might have made.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Syaoran smiled as he placed Mokona on his shoulder. “Thanks, Mokona,” Syaoran snuggled her with his cheek as she pawed a tiny hug at his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ehehehe,” Mokona giggled. “That was close, though! Those creatures almost got Kurogane!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and then they’d have had quite a snack once they got their hands on </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Kurogane smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kurogane is so mean!” Mokona wailed as she launched herself at his face, though he stopped her attack with a broad hand that caught her mid-pounce. Fay took her gently from him, nuzzling her affectionately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would never let Mokona be a snack,” Fay assured her with a tiny smooch, handing her back to Syaoran, her little mouth wide with joy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fay is such a good mommy,” Mokona feigned a sniffle as she climbed Syaoran’s chestnut hair to her favorite perch atop his head. “Kuro-daddy is a brute!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Syaoran and Fay laughed as Mokona teased, Kurogane turning his head away with a roll of eyes and a grunt of irritation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group glanced around at their surroundings, getting a bearing on the world they’d dropped into. A meadow full of wildflowers spread out before them, tall grass and floating pollen rolling like waves. The sea of green and mottled pops of color dipped across a large hillside, the valley filled with tall coniferous trees in the far distance. Syaoran noticed a vale of deciduous trees nestled into the side of a bluff far south of them, several faint columns of smoke rising from within the fluffy peaks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seems like there might be a village down by the base of that mountain,” Syaoran commented, pointing. “We might want to make our way down there and see what the locals are like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope these people know what a bathtub is,” Fay moaned, slumping into Kurogane as if in pain. “I can’t take anymore cold stream rinse-offs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurogane grunted in agreement. “Well, let’s start walking, then.” His hand pushed against Fay’s back firmly but gently, guiding him forward. The three men began a leisurely pace, crossing through the meadow, down into the line of trees toward the craggy cliff ahead, the promise of rest huddled in the sloped valley.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trees were dense, and underneath the canopy it was quite dark even at midday. They walked for hours, tripping on downed limbs and rocks before they finally found themselves on a haphazard stony pathway. As they followed it, the gap between the stones became smaller and smaller, until eventually it became a neatly bricked road leading them through the forest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, the tall, thin trees gave way to twisting branches and flat, broad leaves, strands of twinkling lights tangled within, casting the town aglow in pinks and oranges against the pale colors of the flowers in the branches above. A large archway opened invitingly between two of the border trees, the pair entwined into spectacularly twisting shapes. There were no guards, nor any gates to close off the path, and so the group stepped through into the town proper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trees along the border hid the town well, for as soon as they stepped beyond the wall of pink, orange and green, the group found themselves in a town filled with one and two storey buildings, with no room in between them, crowding both sides of the large street. Searching for the sky, they found nothing but a canopy of branches, heavy with flower blossoms and glowing bulbs of warm light. The buildings were painted in pastels and lit with similar orange-pink strands of lights. Many on the right side of the street were business establishments, mostly fine clothing shops - though the only difference in each boutique’s wares, it seemed, were the colors and patterns, since they all boasted robes like those in Nihon, if a little more elaborate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fay pointed to a particular clothing shop, his eyes sparkling in the twinkling lights. “Want to bet that shop has a Tomoyo-chan furiously at work inside?” The robes in the window were sweeping lengths of rich, satiny purple material, elaborate patterns embroidered into the obi and a selection of shining, bejeweled accessories to compliment the ensemble. Kurogane grunted in affirmation, far more familiar with Tomoyo-hime’s fashion sense than his partner had been. He no longer felt any surprise when presented with another dimension’s Tomoyo-hime. She was everywhere, it seemed, silently judging him in her annoyingly caring way, regardless of whether the iteration even knew him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fay’s hand brushed against Kurogane’s, the slim pinky twining with the larger man’s longer, blunter counterpart, as they marveled over the beauty of the town. This was their way, and had been for several years. A soft touch, the slightest of connections when in view of the public eye. For someone so vocal and carefree, Kurogane was surprised that Fay managed to be discreet when he needed to be. Though, upon reflection, Kurogane supposed his discretion had other benefits, given how enthusiastic he became behind closed doors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurogane responded to Fay’s loving touch in his own manner of discretion; the half-step further into Fay’s personal space, the grip of his finger in Fay’s tightened in recognition of the act. It wasn’t much, but it was enough for Fay, because the sandy blond hair bounced with the upturn of his smiling face in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A woman with short-cropped black hair, a very familiar face, and a rounded belly exited what seemed to be a residential building across the narrow road, smiled pleasantly as she waved at the group, as several children ran out the door behind her and up to Syaoran. They greeted him enthusiastically and asked to pet Mokona as she bounced on his head. The four travelers stopped, humoring the children, as their mother came over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, now, you all,” The woman chided, her emerald eyes glittering with affection. “Let these people pass, you troublemakers.” The six children groaned in disappointment, but skipped away after saying their goodbyes. The mother turned to the group, her smile as bright as her eyes, her face an exact match to a lonely young vampire that had seen some of the worst moments of their journey. “I’m sorry about that. My kids love to greet newcomers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fay swept in with his unending well of charm, despite the unpleasant memories her face brought back. “No trouble at all, ma’am. They’re darling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hohoho,” The woman laughed. “You wouldn’t say that if you spent an hour with them. My husband is lucky he married such an amazing woman as me to tend to them all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is indeed,” Fay smiled, raising her hand to his lips. “I am Fay Flourite, and these are my companions, Syaoran, Mokona, and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kurogane,” the ninja stated clearly, before the mage could humiliate him as usual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kuzuki Hokuto,” the woman replied as Fay released her hand. “You’re not from this region, are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re travelers,” Syaoran replied, the stock response flowing naturally from his lips. “We’ve been writing a book about all of the lands we’ve visited. Tell me, what is this place called?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yutakana,” Hokuto answered, proud. “We’re a town of hospitality, I hope you can see. You’ll find that a great deal of the citizens are quite happy to share our blessings, even with outsiders.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How nice,” Fay lilted. “Is there an inn that you would recommend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Hiiragizawa Mansion is the nicest, and that’s saying something,” Hokuto offered. “Though if you want something close to the center of town I’d suggest the Kudo Estate. It’s owned and run by a lovely young master and their partner, and their two young wards are the best wait staff you could hope for. It’s right off the tip of Mizu Wedge, on Lily Avenue. Just check the map at the center of town.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been extremely helpful,” Fay purred. “We can’t thank you enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, enough of the flattery,” Hokuto tittered, her cheeks pink despite her protestations. “Though I wonder if you might want to put that charm of yours to use? My husband and I own a bakery, and we’re looking for someone to work a few nights per week, tending to customers and our confections. I can’t keep up with all of the orders lately.” She patted her belly in explanation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds perfect,” Fay answered, easing out of the faux-romeo act. “Baking is a hobby of mine, when I’ve got time to indulge in it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great. Stop in to Babylon tomorrow evening at the sixth bell. It’s just down Lily Avenue, a few buildings past the Kudo Estate.” Hokuto slipped Fay a business card with a golden script, beautiful despite his inability to read it. “See you then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurogane grumbled as they trotted away, a few paces quicker than Fay. The change in mood did not escape the mage’s attention, and he ran to catch up to the brooding ninja.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kuro-tan is jealous?” Fay asked, incredulously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I’m not jealous,” Kurogane groused. “It's disgusting when you lay it on so thick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fun,” Fay explained. “It doesn’t hurt anyone, as long as they enjoy a little flirtation, too. Plus, I never get to use such talent on the one I really love.” Fay’s smile melted as he blinked his wide eyes, mortified at his own words. He’d joked many times before of his feelings for Kurogane, but not since…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laughing it off quickly, as best he could, he scampered off to fall into step with Syaoran, quickly jumping into a conversation about finding the town’s libraries after settling in at the Kudo Estate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurogane watched Fay babble away at the kid and mused that his wizard hadn’t completely abandoned his tendency to run away from his problems. Despite all they had been through, they hadn’t exactly worked out just what was between them. Kurogane knew, of course. Fay was his most important person, and would always be. He didn’t see the need to announce it to the world. But he also knew that Fay needed things hammered into his head most days. Kurogane resolved to set things straight as soon as they were alone. Hopefully this Kudo Estate would allow them some privacy for once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mokona used the rare opportunity of Kurogane’s distraction to jump from Syaoran’s shoulder and tackle Kurogane’s face with her fluffy body. Her foot caught in the ninja’s startled mouth. “Ummph!” Kurogane eloquently cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gotcha!” Mokona shouted as she clutched onto Kurogane’s cheek. “Mokona wins! Kurogane is not a very good ninja.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why you…” Kurogane began as he pried her off of his face. “I’ll make sure to hand you over to the cook when we find the inn, manju!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kya!” Mokona wiggled in Kurogane’s grip, but couldn’t free herself. He stuffed her into the collar of his cloak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay there, where I can keep track of you,” He warned her, but Mokona could hear the affection in his rough tone and snuggled against his neck before drifting off to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It turned out that the entrance to the town that they’d come through was one of five, each connecting to a road that ended in the center of town at a large, gilded statue of a Phoenix, perched at the top of an ivory tower, the only break in the canopy directly above. The glare of the sun off its golden surface made it difficult to look at. The fountain’s base held water, the pool impossibly deep; deeper than they could even see. The four watched as several citizens idly tossed coins into the basin, with a small perfunctory bow, as they passed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A large wooden sign near the fountain explained the city’s set up quite nicely. The five main roads split the circular town into five Wedges, and each Wedge contained smaller alleys for navigating through the buildings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ai Wedge, in the Northwest, was the district for Entertainment; filled with bars, a large theater as well as salons and spas. It split from Chi Wedge on Peony Street.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chi Wedge, North, housed the local government buildings as well as a lush community park, separated from Mizu Wedge by Begonia Lane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mizu Wedge, Northeast, was designated as Lodgings &amp; Eateries and was divided from Hi Wedge by Lily Avenue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hi Wedge, in the Southeast, served as the focus of the retail world, with boutiques and jewelry shops as well as a large grocery store, partitioning it from Ki Wedge with Rose Road. This was the entrance they had used.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ki Wedge, Southwest, was primarily residential, and was split from Ai Wedge by Orchid Way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fay felt a shiver of magic across his skin as they inspected the informative sign, and he reached out, feeling with his own power, searching for the source. The aura seemed to be everywhere, and it muddled his ability to detect the spell’s function and source.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi,” Kurogane grunted, his hand at Fay’s elbow, urging him forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, sorry, sorry!” Fay sang, his concentration breaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurogane watched Fay closely. The pale face was not drawn in the dreamy smile of far-off fantasy as he stared at the fountain, but of curious contemplation. There was something off, and Fay had sensed it, but as usual, wasn’t going to bring it up until he had determined it was time to do so. Kurogane watched as Fay continued to walk on, the concern driven from his eyes as they followed Syaoran, and so he decided that it was best to leave the discussion for later, after they had settled in at their lodgings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Syaoran led the group Northeast around the circular road surrounding the Phoenix fountain, down Lily Avenue. They found the Kudo Estate after passing two large buildings inside Mizu Wedge’s point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While the rest of the buildings were opulent in their styling, the Kudo Estate was much more to Kurogane’s liking. It was a simple two-story building in the style of many of his country’s buildings, and it boasted a lovely yard with a pond in front and great sweeping wisteria along the pathway to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group approached the building with awe. A tall, thin individual with oval-shaped glasses over their stunning green eyes waited to greet them. Their hair was honey-gold and cut asymmetrically in front, the length of the back gathered in a simple ribbon at their neck. Their robes complemented their eyes in leafy greens and pale blues, with gold accents in the embroidery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome, friends,” The host greeted them. “I am Kudo Kakei, and I own this estate. May I offer you two rooms for the night? Or perhaps you’d like to arrange a more long-term stay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group exchanged looks, and Fay began to speak. “We’re not sure how long we’ll be staying…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d be happy to rent to you on a nightly basis,” Kakei offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be wonderful,” Fay agreed, and glanced minutely to the ninja at his right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakei nodded, a hint of amusement on their lips as they gestured the group inside. “Please, make your way in, I will have my boys bring you to your rooms as soon as we get you registered.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They passed through a sliding door into a lovely parlor area, where a giant man with dark hair slept upon a lavish couch, like a cat sleeping in a sunbeam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please forgive my partner,” Kakei commented. “Now, two rooms… I have one at the end of the hall that opens to the hot springs in the back, and I have another near the garden out front. There is also a suite of rooms on the upper floor, but they are meant more to accommodate families with small children whose parents would also like a bit of privacy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t mind being split up,” Kurogane answered, to the surprise of Fay and Syaoran both. Kurogane rarely took the lead in dealing with lodgings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakei smiled. “Then I’ll have Kazahaya take you to your room,” Kakei gave Syaoran a folded up yukata and indicated toward the young blond boy with a haircut similar to their own. Syaoran and Mokona waved to the ninja and the wizard as they were led down the west hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you two will have the pleasure of the private room near the hot spring.” Kakei remarked as they scribbled in their large guest book. “You’re in luck, too. The gentleman that rents the room opposite to you is a long-term guest, but he is out of town for a few days, so you’ll have the springs to yourself. Ah, I should have mentioned to the young man… the toilets are on the left, just down this north hall, and we have a bathing room on the right hand side. Hopefully Kazahaya thinks to mention it to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Fay replied as he accepted his own folded yukata.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm, I might have to find one of Saiga’s yukata for you, sir.” Kakei put a hand on their chin. “Rikuo!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tall brunette rounded the corner, his dark hair flipping into his eyes and feathering around his ears and neck. “Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take these men down to room six, and can you check the closet for a larger size for this gentleman?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it,” Rikuo responded, waiting for his guests to follow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about payment?” Fay asked, before being herded away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll calculate that at the end of your stay. The rooms are 10 kin per day, but there’s also meals to factor in, so it’s simply easier to take care of it at the end.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurogane nodded and poked Fay in the back, pushing him forward to follow the young dark haired man. The boy led them straight down to their room and ushered them in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If there is anything you need, just ring the bell on the floor outside your door. We’re available day and night.” Rikuo said, his tone bored, but his face betraying no disinterest in attending to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How nice,” Fay replied, smiling in his charming way again. “Thank you, Rikuo-kun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy didn’t seem affected by Fay’s charming ways, and nodded his way out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That left the two men alone together for the first time in several weeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fay set down his yukata on the small table and removed his cloak hesitantly, pointedly not facing Kurogane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m going to go find Syaoran and Mokona and see if we can rustle up some money to get dinner and maybe some new clothes-” Fay began, embarrassed to address the awkward joke from before, but Kurogane had had enough of not having his hands on Fay. He reached out and gripped an elbow, dragging the infuriating man toward him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Idiot,” Kurogane smirked, his grip firm on Fay’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So mean,” Fay said, a content smile spreading across his face upon seeing Kurogane’s own subtle grin. They melted into each other, noses brushing softly as they angled their lips in pleasing ways, parting momentarily to catch their breath against the other’s mouth. Fay slipped back down to the flats of his feet, letting his flaxen fringe fall into his eyes as he looked up from underneath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurogane grumbled, loosening his hold and slipping his hand down to twine their fingers together. He brought one pale hand up to his mouth, lips teasing along Fay’s knuckles as his eyes burrowed into Fay’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurogane pressed his cheek to Fay’s forehead, unable to look at those damn shimmering blue eyes any longer. They did have to regroup with Syaoran, and they did need to find some money. There would be time for more later. Fay curled himself against Kurogane’s chest, burying his face in the flared collar of the ninja’s cloak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go find the kid and the manjuu,” Kurogane suggested, his hands smoothing down Fay’s back. “Then we’ll have dinner and relax.” Fay laughed and nodded, and they left their room to find their companions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After trading some items, they had enough money to assure they could at least pay for one night’s room and board, as well as appropriate clothes for the country.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Syaoran played it safe with a simple cotton fabric in brown with green stripes, cattails embroidered from the hem up to the thigh, and a burnt orange obi. Kurogane, of course, chose black, but with a pattern of warm grey clouds bleached into the dark material, a large crescent moon embroidered on the back between the shoulder blades. His obi was a plain red. Fay took the opulent route and found a shimmering pale blue fabric with green vines and large lavender peonies embroidered on it, with an obi of purple. Mokona was bestowed with a small woven necklace that sparkled with red jewels, since there were no robes that would fit her tiny round frame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clothed in less inconspicuous garb, the travelers set out to investigate the city for jobs and, of course, the local library or archives. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They passed a grocery in Hi Wedge that had a sign out front advertising their need for employees. The group ducked inside to check out the fresh fruit and other goods while Kurogane sought employment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The owners were this world’s version of Sorata-san and Arashi-san, the adorable couple they’d met in the very first world they had traveled to after they had bartered with the Dimensional Witch. Here, they were just the same; Sorata was energetic and doting, while Arashi remained calm and reserved. There was a young girl, around ten years of age, bagging items for a customer that Arashi was tending to. She was thin and serious-looking, with hair that stuck out messily despite the ornamentation woven into her dark hair. Kurogane guessed that she must be their child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Lucky they were blessed with a sensible child, rather than one that took after the father,’ Kurogane thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His thoughts were interrupted when a young boy nearly the same age crashed into the store from the back room, his hair long and slicked smoothly back into a ponytail. He was covered in what looked like crushed tomatoes and his head had a large bump protruding from it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama,” The boy whined. “I fell off the ladder again!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurogane flinched as he thought, ‘Guess they were only half lucky.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They left the store with some snacks for later in the evening, and a job stocking shelves and making deliveries for Kurogane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Syaoran departed their company, along with Mokona, as soon as he discovered the whereabouts of the library in Chi Wedge, and so the two older men wandered the streets leisurely, enjoying the glowing amber light of the multitudes of strings of lights adorning the buildings and trees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dinner?” Kurogane suggested, and Fay nodded happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They strolled back through town to Mizu Wedge to find a restaurant, and they settled on an outdoor cafe on Begonia Lane. The meal was light but delicious, and accompanied by a wonderful breeze as well as the soft music of a pair of folk singers playing near the fountain up the street.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun began to dim as they paid their bill, and the pair finally returned to the Kudo Estate to enjoy a drink and a soak in the private hot spring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This wine,” Fay commented, his words already a bit slurred, “Is realllllly somethin’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sloshed already?” Kurogane asked, disbelieving. “Slow down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve only had two glasses!” Fay exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s gotta be all in your mind,” Kurogane grumbled, taking the bottle away from him. “I’ve seen you drink six bottles and still have the coordination to hit a target dead-center.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fay laughed obnoxiously. “Maybe it’s the company that I’m drunk on,” He purred, eyes heavy-lidded in the dim room. A pleasant pulse swept through Kurogane as Fay took another drink from his cup, leering at the ninja appreciatively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The yukata that Rikuo had brought to Kurogane fit him perfectly, from the cut to the colors; dark maroon with a hatched pattern crossed neatly over his muscular chest, and the black obi held the robe loosely closed at the hips. Fay’s was much less glamorous, a pale yellow with dark green stripes and a similarly green obi. Still, it was comfortable, until he couldn’t quite get his left leg out from under his right within the confines of the material.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurogane chuckled and gripped Fay’s left ankle, tugging it in the proper direction. Fay toppled over with the forceful pull, laughing all the while, breaking the carefully crafted seduction he’d planned. Kurogane crawled over the hysterical mage, his large body looming over Fay’s, his eyes hungry and his mouth curved in a wolfish grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know,” Kurogane said, his voice low and gentle, “You’re going to have to get used to wearing stuff like this, when we return to Nihon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fay’s laughter ceased and he looked up into Kurogane’s face with fondness, his smooth fingers sliding up to weave into short dark spikes of hair. Kurogane buried his nose and mouth against Fay’s neck, inhaling the scent of him deeply as he folded his arms underneath the light man. He rolled them both on their sides, not wishing to crush Fay under his weight. They lay there for a long while, breathing together, holding each other tightly. Kurogane finally loosened his embrace to brush blond hair away from the face that he wished to forever behold. A small hand fisted in the maroon yukata, right above Kurogane’s heart, and he slipped his own hand around to the small of Fay’s back, guiding their bodies even closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fay bit his lower lip as Kurogane angled their faces together, and suddenly the mage slipped his mouth over Kurogane’s and they were finally kissing. The press of their lips was gentle at first, but soon transformed into a battle. Crushing lips and nipping teeth, hot breath exchanged and hands grasping the other’s body with desperation, they wrestled against each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fay’s hand slipped up to Kurogane’s left shoulder and gripped -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmph-” Kurogane started, his mouth still full of Fay’s tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! I’m sorry!” Fay cried out, breaking their kiss, holding his hands up and away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Kurogane reassured him, rolling the shoulder gingerly. “It got kinda pulled in the fight with those wolf-men, so it’s a bit tender.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fay lowered his eyelashes in a way that was not at all flirtatious as his mouth bowed into a deep frown. “Why didn’t you say something before?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I figured a good night’s sleep in a bed would take care of it,” Kurogane explained. “I really wasn’t hiding it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Fay said, his face still serious, though far less angry. “I guess I believe you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Kurogane chuckled, sliding his hand down Fay’s arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Fay began, a tremor of mischief in his voice. “Take off your robe, and lay on your stomach for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Kurogane asked, an eyebrow raised in suspicion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to massage you,” Fay insisted, pulling on the sleeve of Kurogane’s yukata. “After that we’ll jump in the hot spring. That’ll take care of your aches and pains.” Fay’s pink tongue darted out impishly as he winked, and Kurogane could not find the air to argue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fay slipped the obi free as Kurogane pulled his arms out of the robe, the material spilling around him on the floor. Fay whistled appreciatively as Kurogane laid himself face down on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those are interesting,” Fay commented, snapping the twisted rope waistband of Kurogane’s fundoshi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re underwear,” Kurogane commented. “What’s so interesting about them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fay just shook his head and smiled, crawling over to his satchel of personal items that he’d gotten from Mokona before they had gone out that afternoon. He pulled out a bottle of lotion, and a small kit; the tools needed to give Kurogane’s new arm maintenance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax, okay?” Fay asked, and sat himself near Kurogane’s shoulder, peeling back the simskin to reveal the socket of his mechanical arm. When they’d last landed in Piffle, Tomoyo had donated many resources to the task of figuring out how to lessen Kurogane’s pain. The solution had turned into a surgery, which had once more thrown Fay into a dark ocean of anxiety, but had ultimately resulted in a permanent fix to the problem. The arm itself could be removed easily, which allowed for more maintenance, and less strain on Kurogane’s body. “I’m gonna take the arm off, and check the socket, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, fine,” Kurogane braced himself. It didn’t hurt as much as cutting it off, or ripping it out like he’d had to in the final battle with Fei Wang, but it was still a sharp disconnect of nerves and responsive impulses. Fay inserted the disconnection tool and pressed quick; a small jet of air released as the limb fell limp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fay gently picked up the arm and placed it on the table in the center of the room, intending to fix any damage he could find after Kurogane had been taken care of. He returned to Kurogane’s side and inspected the socket; everything looked fine. It was probably just as he’d said, and a little rest would do him some good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want to keep the arm off for a while? It might give your shoulder a break from the weight,” Fay asked, combing his fingers through Kurogane’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Kurogane answered. Truthfully, he knew that he should simply keep the arm on to retain his body’s familiarity to the weight of it, but he did enjoy having it off from time to time. It was a reminder of what he’d paid to keep this precious person with him, and he found that when he spent time with only one arm, he didn’t feel at a disadvantage as he once thought he would.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fay ambled over to the lush, pillowy bed, an amenity that was unusual for such a traditional styled home, but not that odd given the general lavishness of the town itself. Kurogane watched Fay’s backside as he scooted up the bed toward the pillows. Despite the clumsiness of his movements, in his inebriation and unfamiliarity with the garment he wore, it was an entertaining sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t I just get on the bed?” Kurogane asked, as he rolled himself onto his right side, supporting his head with his remaining limb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need a firm surface for a good massage,” Fay answered. “This bed is </span>
  <em>
    <span>way</span>
  </em>
  <span> too fluffy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fay returned and handed Kurogane the pillow, urging him to rest it under his neck and chin. The room was dim and comfortable, the candlelight glowing amber, flickering on their skin and hair but not bright enough to illuminate the shadowed corners of the room. Kurogane sighed as he closed his eyes and settled into the pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fay straddled Kurogane’s hips, his strong thighs holding him above Kurogane without placing any weight on the man’s already tense form. He began to massage the ninja’s thick neck, gently with his fingertips and then more firmly as he progressed. The hands moved across his back symmetrically, over to his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Careful,” Kurogane grunted as nimble fingers pressed into the strained muscles just below his shoulder blades.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, dear,” Fay lilted sweetly, bending over Kurogane’s prone form, breath hot against his ear. The massage continued down his ribs and toward his buttocks, long, lingering caresses that set his skin tingling, raising gooseflesh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nn,” Kurogane winced as Fay encountered a particularly taut muscle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kuro-sama is tight,” Fay commented, and Kurogane could hear the smirk on his face. “Too much stress and not enough fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurogane abandoned the pillow and craned his neck to face Fay behind him. “How the hell is someone supposed to have fun being chased all over creation by angry wolf-men?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I recall having quite a lot of fun being chased, some years ago. Though that was a dog-man, not a wolf-man.” Fay smiled as he shoved Kurogane back into place. “Now lay still before you undo all of my work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurogane growled, but his lips quirked fondly. He settled in more loosely as Fay’s ministrations began to ease his tension away. Fay’s thighs grazed his buttocks as the mage re-positioned himself for access to the lower areas of Kurogane’s back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There,” Kurogane groaned, as Fay hit a particularly tight spot in his lower back. He moaned when Fay pressed more firmly, arching into the touch involuntarily. He felt a swat on his buttocks, and yelped in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naughty Kuro-sama,” Fay chided. “I told you not to move!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am going to kick your ass for that,” Kurogane warned, but with little malice. He could hardly muster any true anger with Fay’s hands pressing the pain away. The strength of those delicate-looking fingers moved lower, kneading the muscles of his ass with confidence and a touch of mischievous intent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurogane felt his body begin to respond in a way that was decidedly </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> loose, and he tightened his grip on the pillow underneath him. Fay’s hands moved further north, retracing his journey back up to the loosened muscle of his shoulders, and Kurogane hitched a breath as their bodies were flush against each other, Fay’s lips at his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A press against the cleft of his buttocks revealed that Fay was in a similar state.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kuro-sama,” Fay breathed into his ear, his hands still working magic over Kurogane’s sides, slipping down and around his hips. Kurogane bit his lip as he pressed back into Fay’s pelvis, raising his own hips off the floor to allow Fay access. The fingers tickled down his thighs but refused to touch him where he truly wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quit teasing,” Kurogane complained, shifting further to prod the mage on. Fay slipped back, pinning Kurogane’s legs and hips to the floor once again, his hands resuming their work on his lower back, but with a much firmer insistence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the hands were oily as they worked against his body. It smelled mildly of lilac, and it warmed his skin pleasantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell is that?” Kurogane asked, still impatient with the slow pace his lover was taking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something I picked up a while back,” Fay answered, sweetly. “It’s meant to soften you up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soften, huh?” Kurogane snarked, but moaned appreciatively as Fay worked the lotion into his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmn,” Kurogane grunted, Fay’s chest pressed against his back. Fay nosed at Kurogane’s neck, peppering kisses across his shoulders and nipping at his ears. Keeping his hips flush to the floor was painful, and Kurogane arched himself off the surface to give his aching cock some relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you,” Fay murmured in Kurogane’s ear, his voice low and husky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurogane could only nod, his jaw clenched tight in an effort not to simply roll over and crush their bodies together. If he did that, they would end up where they always did, with Fay wrapped around Kurogane as the ninja sunk himself hungrily inside the mage. Kurogane had a feeling that Fay intended to use this advantage to finally go where they’d not yet gone, and he wanted that more than the quick release his body was demanding. He had a deep well of patience, and he willed it into his limbs as he waited for Fay to act. A huff of breath ghosted over his skin as Fay chuckled, sliding back down the length of his body and settling his weight right on the edge of Kurogane’s buttocks, at the top of his thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fay’s hands continued to massage Kurogane’s ass, fingers strong and purposeful, until he drew them away to once more coat them in the soft scented oil. Kurogane felt the twisted string of his fundoshi drawn aside and a finger trailing down the cleft. Kurogane moaned at the press of the digits against his entrance. Kurogane stilled, waiting for more, but Fay did not press forward; he simply slicked his fingers around the pucker, until Kurogane found himself shivering with want.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you waiting for?” Kurogane growled, his thighs tight with anticipation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax,” Fay said, voice gentle and sweet. Kurogane felt Fay’s lips pressed to his right buttock. “You’re tensing up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurogane willed his body to loosen, and Fay returned to sweeping his fingers over Kurogane’s entrance, then down and over the sensitive flesh between his balls and his ass. Kurogane instantly melted, his hips thrusting involuntarily with the caress. Fay repeated the stroke once, twice, and Kurogane arched back into the touch, the closest to pleading he had ever been in his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kisses and nips on Kurogane’s thighs and buttocks sent blood rushing straight to his cock, and Kurogane was moaning deeply into the pillow when Fay finally, slowly, pressed a slim finger inside. He slipped the finger in and out, spreading more of the lotion over his hand, and added a second finger. Kurogane bit his lip as he rocked back with abandon. When Fay’s fingers disappeared inside of him with ease, he felt another digit press inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” Kurogane groaned, lifting himself up as best he could on one arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So impatient,” Fay scolded, the smile in his low voice sending a delicious image of Fay’s devilishly arrogant grin to Kurogane’s cock. A rustle of fabric and Fay finally removed all of his clothes, slipping his legs between Kurogane’s strong thighs. Kurogane felt the throb of Fay’s cock pressed up against his backside as Fay climbed up his body again. “Are you ready for me, Kuro-sama?” he purred against the ninja’s ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking YES,” Kurogane barked, sweat beading on his forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm,” Fay hummed, pleased. Teeth bit at his back, a darting tongue and soft lips smoothing over the hurt as Fay began to shallowly thrust against Kurogane’s ass. Finally, the mage slipped back down and paused, his hardness laid between Kurogane’s firm buttocks as he spread more of the lotion on himself and held the cord of Kurogane’s undergarment aside, preparing for entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurogane tried not to tense as he was breached, but it was a paradoxical process. Fay’s cock pushed inside, little by little, and thanks to his thorough preparations, it only felt strange rather than painful. Further and further he felt Fay become part of him, every so often a shallow backslide to his movements, the slide of his hardness continuing far beyond Kurogane’s expectations. Finally, Fay stilled, fully seated, and they were both clawing for breath, Kurogane’s knees bent, ass planted flush to Fay’s hips, the two joined feverishly together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Fay began to move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurogane fought to keep his balance on one arm, Fay’s thrusts gentle and slow but deep. Kurogane was harder than ever, the fundoshi trapping his length against the tight muscles of his stomach, and he moaned deeply with every exquisite roll of Fay’s hips. Fay’s hands gripped Kurogane’s waist roughly, pulling Kurogane back to meet his thrusts. Fay withdrew to the tip and slammed back inside, again, and again, his breathy gasps turning into grunts with the surging of his thrusts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurogane twisted his hips so that Fay was forced to let him roll over onto his back. His hand fisted in the pillow as he threw a leg over Fay’s shoulder, and Fay straddled the other. Fay gripped himself and realigned, slipping back inside swiftly and resuming the pace. From this angle, Kurogane was able to finally push aside the fabric and fist his cock, pumping in time with Fay’s thrusts until his focus narrowed to the sensations washing over him, and he came across his muscled stomach. Fay followed soon after, Kurogane’s orgasm draining his own in quick succession.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fay collapsed after easing himself out of Kurogane as gently as possible. They both lay back panting, sweaty and exhausted. Kurogane nevertheless rolled over and found Fay’s mouth with his own, kissing between great gasps of breath, until finally they relaxed once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Fay began, “I think we should nip down to the baths to shower off before we hit the hot spring.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me five minutes to rest,” Kurogane insisted, his arm thrown over his eyes. Fay’s laughter at his side made him smile in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the promised five minutes, they cleaned up in the showers and slipped back into their room unseen, and into the spring outside. Fay lit the lanterns and dropped the towels near the edge of the water as Kurogane struggled out of his yukata, one-handed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Settling into the warm waters, Fay sighed heavily, a dreamy smile tugging at his features.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hoped for a bathtub, and I got a hot spring,” Fay sighed. “Next time I’ll hope for a solution to our Syaoran’s dilemma and we’ll all promptly end up in Clow with our other son and daughters by our sides.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hot springs and complete miracles are leagues apart,” Kurogane scoffed, a hot, wet cloth over his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spoilsport,” Fay complained. “I hope Syaoran isn’t working too hard. He never gets to have any fun. Why are we so lucky?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurogane had wondered that for a long time. He’d killed so many, not always unjustly, but still… indiscriminately. He always knew there would be a price for it. There were months of their journey in which he was sure he was being punished for the misdeeds of his past. Cold, lonely months of closed doors and dripping blood. But ultimately he was proved wrong; all of his wishes and hopes were granted, the moment this idiot punched him in the head while he lay in a sickbed, body torn and barely healing. He probably did not deserve what he had, but it was useless to wallow in guilt that had no real basis. Instead of drawing himself into Fay’s guilt trip, he pulled the cloth from his eyes and splashed the mage in the face with a handful of warm water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Fay sputtered, his pale blond locks turning sandy-gold and obscuring his eyes. “Kuro-tan is a meanie!” Fay splashed around blindly as he crawled over to Kurogane and shook his wet hair out in Kurogane’s face. “Take that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurogane grabbed Fay around the shoulders with his right arm and twisted him into an awkward embrace, planting sputtering kisses all over his wet face until he cried out with laughter for Kurogane to stop. They both unwound, laughter dying quietly, and settled in to each other comfortably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are there hot springs near Shirasagi Castle?” Fay asked, after a few minutes of companionable silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not on the grounds,” Kurogane answered, “But there are large, heated indoor baths.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw,” Fay pouted. “It’s nice to have the stars to look at while soaking in the warm waters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There was a beautiful spring in Suwa,” Kurogane remembered, his eyes closed as he lay back against the smooth rocks behind them. “It was private to our home, but Father always let the ninja guard soak after battle. Mother made these salts that smelled awful but healed wounds rapidly, and you needed hot water to get them going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fay slipped into Kurogane’s embrace as he listened quietly. Fay’s past had been laid bare to Kurogane, without his permission, but Kurogane’s own history remained shrouded from Fay, except for these small revelations. Fay resolved to be respectfully silent whenever Kurogane was feeling at ease enough to speak about it, knowing how precious these moments of reverence were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fay knew Kurogane’s parents’ fate, the story of their love and their death having come many months ago when they’d been discussing Fay’s relationship with Ashura-ou as well as Fay’s distant memory of his own mother. Kurogane confessed that he was an orphan, too, and that, like Ashura-ou had been for Fay, Tomoyo and her sister Amaterasu-sama had become something of an adopted family. The tale of his journey from his homeland of Suwa to Shirasagi Castle came soon after, Fay’s arms slipping around Kurogane’s shoulders as he told it; the tremor of his beloved’s body as he spoke the words aloud, possibly for the first time since it had happened, emblazoned on Fay’s heart forever. That trust was hard won, and not something to take lightly. So when Kurogane spoke, Fay listened, and only responded when he was sure that he should.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been thinking,” Kurogane continued after a time, “When we return, I want to petition Tomoyo and Amaterasu to allow us to rebuild Suwa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fay smiled against Kurogane’s chest, his heart fluttering. Whenever Kurogane talked of returning home, he always included Fay in his plans. They discussed very little of the logistics, but it had become something of an unspoken plan for the future. They were counting on Tomoyo-hime’s influence in the matter, since it was her plan for Kurogane to go out and find what they’d built together in the first place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Fay hummed, teasingly. “That sounds like a lot of work to me. I don’t know if I’m up for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’re not getting out of it,” Kurogane grunted, his lips quirked in a grin. “Get that through your thick skull.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes,” Fay chuckled, sitting up, his damp hair sticking to his flushed cheeks, blue eyes dancing with the lantern’s fluttering light. Kurogane met his gaze, his tanned skin rosey at his cheeks, and reached up to fit his palm against the base of Fay’s head, pulling him forward into a kiss, another seal on the promise of their life together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while, the water’s heat became too much, and instead they snuggled together in their yukata on the porch as they watched the stars. Fay slipped into sleep against him, and so Kurogane gathered him up in his right arm and carried him to bed, the large fluffy surface impossibly comfortable as they both succumbed to their exhaustion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning, Kurogane woke to the smell of breakfast and to Fay’s contented humming. Rubbing his eyes with one hand, he slowly rose from the bed, scooting down the length to the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Morning!” Fay chirped, working on Kurogane’s arm while two steaming plates of food sat nearby on the table. “Let’s get your arm reattached, hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurogane slipped behind him, legs encircling Fay’s as he brought his arm around the mage’s slim stomach and held him close, pressing a kiss behind his ear. Fay turned in the ninja’s grip, angling himself to meet Kurogane’s lips with his own. The kiss was a bit more passionate than Kurogane intended to get this early in the day, but suddenly he didn’t mind the dalliance. Fay finally extricated himself from Kurogane’s arms and lips, turning his body to completely face Kurogane, the discarded limb held gently in his sure hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurogane pulled up the sleeve of his yukata and Fay inserted the cylindrical rod into the coupling, pressing until they both heard the click of confirmation that it had reattached fully. Kurogane rotated the shoulder, wiggled the fingers to test the connections, and hummed with satisfaction at its response before adjusting the simskin back onto his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Much better,” Kurogane affirmed at Fay’s questioning look. “Ready for a day’s work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Breakfast, first,” Fay insisted, and they enjoyed their morning meal in silence, savoring both the delicious food and the chance to lean into each other while they ate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fay wasn’t due to work until the sixth bell, which was nearly half the day away. He decided to check on Syaoran at the library. Kurogane nodded his departure at the circular center road, but Fay gripped him by the collar to plant a kiss on his cheek before they parted ways. Kurogane grumbled at the public display, but it was perfunctory at best. His step light, Fay practically skipped his way to the Library via Peony Street.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Library was large and ornate, but not as enormous as the Library of Recourt. The shelves were split between two floors, the center an open cathedral ceiling, a large stained-glass dome allowing multi-colored light to glow on every surface. Looking around, he found Syaoran expertly shelving books. The boy seemed to sense him, eyes darting up from the book he had been concentrating on at Fay’s appearance in the doorway. “Ah, Fay-san!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good afternoon, Syaoran!” Fay sang. “Got yourself a job here, or are all of these yours and you’re just being a good patron by re-shelving?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, both actually.” Syaoran smiled. “I guess I shouldn’t be researching while I’m on shift, but it’s hard to simply ignore so much knowledge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fay smiled and patted Syaoran on the shoulder encouragingly. “This is the perfect job for you, Syaoran.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mokona is helping!” Mokona squealed from the edge of the book trolley.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Find anything interesting yet?” Fay asked, his spirits bright. The past twelve hours had him so high that he could probably listen to ten of Syaoran’s lectures on foreign culture studies without drooping in the slightest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I’ve been curious as to the reason the people and the town are so wealthy,” Syaoran said. “I haven’t been able to find anything in the recent history of the town, but there is a rather interesting old legend. It has similarities to old Nihon legends, and given the Kudo Estate’s design, paired with the clothing style, I’d say we’re in a culture that is similar to Kurogane-san’s. Would you bring this book to him and have him look it over?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have work in an hour, but after that I’ll show him,” Fay replied. “Am I just… allowed to take this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All of the books are free to borrow,” Syaoran answered. “You don’t even have to check the book out. The library works on the honor system. Much like everything else around here, for whatever reason.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, have a good afternoon of research, you two!” Fay waved as he trotted back to the large door and into the outside world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fay made his way to Babylon, the Kuzuki’s bakery, and greeted Hokuto cheerfully as he walked in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fay-chan,” Hokuto smiled. “Come on back and we’ll get you in a uniform. Oh! And you should meet my hubby, too. Kakyou!” She called into the back, and in a moment a tall, thin man with sandy-blond hair appeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, you must be Fay-san,” Kakyou held out his long-fingered hand to the mage. “Great to meet you. Hokuto tells me you have experience with baking?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I ran a cafe a while back,” Fay answered, shaking Kakyou’s hand. “I had some help, of course, but I did most of the baking and cooking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great. Let’s just get you a uni and you’ll be all set.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fay dressed in a plain, peach colored robe with an off-white apron laced at the waist. Hokuto fawned over him, playing with his long ponytail and remarking at his figure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hokuto,” Kakyou laughed. “Stop teasing him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t help it if blonds are my type,” Hokuto smiled. “I’ve got to get back to the kids, anyway. My poor brother is probably being absolutely trampled by them. And I don’t want to get caught flirting by that grumpy hubby of yours, if he should happen to stop in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Fay blinked. “Oh, we - we’re not married. Though I guess that is acceptable, here?” He thought about the Kudo family; the beautiful waif of a host had spoken of the large man dozing on the couch as his husband, and the boys their sons. And he remembered the comfortable kiss between the dark haired woman and her blonde girlfriend, or perhaps wife, as he made his way to the shop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s acceptable?” Hokuto looked genuinely confused, as did her husband.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, never mind,” Fay breezed, uncomfortable with the turn he’d taken in the conversation. “At any rate, it’s not in the cards, I think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should settle down here,” Hokuto suggested. “Might change your mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, now,” Kakyou chided. “Just because we’re deliriously happy doesn’t mean everyone wants to settle down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even though it’s clear that giant man adores you.” Hokuto insisted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fay smiled sweetly as he watched the couple kiss affectionately before Hokuto left for the evening, the bell on the shop’s door tinkling pleasantly as she swept out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You certainly married well,” Fay said to Kakyou, grinning, trying to keep the conversation flowing so that he wouldn’t focus on Hokuto’s assertion that Kurogane’s “adoration” of him was obvious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did,” Kakyou agreed as he picked up a broom and began to sweep. “I’d be lost without her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what makes this town so prosperous?” Fay asked as he cleaned the counters. “On our travels, we’ve encountered few societies such as yours. Most of the time those in charge are the ones that are wealthy, and the rest struggle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our patron Gods,” Kakyou replied. “We are protected by the Dragon and the Phoenix. They watch over our people and bestow upon us fortune and prosperity. They are also the symbols of long love and communication in marriage, so you’ll find that nearly all of our people are full of wedded bliss. That’s why my wife was so insistent - she was born and raised right here, and doesn’t know any different.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Interesting,” Fay remarked. He remembered the golden Phoenix held aloft in the center of town. “Why is there no Dragon accompanying the Phoenix on the fountain?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is represented by the generosity of the town’s citizens,” Kakyou explained. “The coins we toss in the fountain are his hoard, the wealth he bestows on his beloved.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So that’s why everyone tosses money in?” Fay asked. “I thought they were simply making wishes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wishes?” Kakyou asked, chuckling. “Why would tossing coins into the water grant wishes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A similar theory,” Fay answered. “Many people believe that by paying homage to the Gods with coins, they are able to buy the realization of a wish.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see,” Kakyou nodded, returning his focus to sweeping. “You’ve traveled far and wide, haven’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have,” Fay answered, his voice tinged with nostalgia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Customers came and went, but most of the night shift involved cleaning and breaking down the display case. Fay was happy to do both, and found that Kakyou was a rather interesting man, and full of helpful tips about the various businesses in town. They closed up the shop while chatting, and Kakyou sent Fay on his way with a few of the leftover cupcakes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as Fay stepped out the door, he was startled to find Kurogane waiting at one of the tables on the stone patio in front of the shop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t sit there all night,” Fay insisted, eyes shining, despite his disbelieving arched brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I didn’t,” Kurogane answered. He held up two small boxes tied together neatly with string. “I came out to get us some dinner and I thought I’d wait until you finished working.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s ridiculously cute of you,” Fay replied, skipping down to grip Kurogane’s arm in his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Kurogane grumbled, smiling. They walked back to the Estate, Fay snuggling closely in the rather brisk evening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s funny that you can tell day from night, even with this dense canopy,” Fay commented as they trotted along. “Though it’s nice that they have these lights up. It looks like it’s a holiday every day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm,” Kurogane agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s kind of nice to be able to do this,” Fay said, casually, his arm tightening in Kurogane’s, in emphasis. “They are accepting of any coupling, even to the point of marriage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seems to me that they just don’t care either way,” Kurogane replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They care in Celes.” Fay blinked down at the ground, a disappointment stretched thin over his lips. “Do they care in Nihon?” Fay asked, after an anxious moment, his heart skipping around his ribcage in anticipation of the answer. They’d spoken often of their future, but never on the topic of the status of their relationship when they settled there. They intended to be together, forever, that was obvious, but how that would translate in Nihon’s society, Fay was completely unaware.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Kurogane began, taking a deep breath in preparation. “In Nihon, blood inheritance is valued greatly, though most of the royal family is related through various adoptions. Amaterasu herself enjoys only the company of Souma.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fay blinked, surprised. They had not been in Nihon long enough for him to realize the nature of their relationship, and he was otherwise emotionally preoccupied at the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Though, I have to warn you, not even married couples show affection openly like this.” He gestured to their linked arms, the closeness of their bodies, and then out to the town around them. “It’s just… not something we do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, and here I thought maybe it was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> that was shy,” Fay said, a playful smile on his lips, despite his obvious disappointment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>shy</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Kurogane grumbled. “But it’s true, we’re not generally a demonstrative people. My parents were unusually obnoxious about their marriage, but I don’t think I ever even heard them </span>
  <em>
    <span>say</span>
  </em>
  <span> they loved each other. Still, you just knew, without them saying the words. The way my dad would just look at my mother, and vice-versa… you knew.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fay watched Kurogane’s face, rapt with attention. Kurogane looked down at Fay, eyes full of affection, and suddenly he realized that this was what Hokuto had seen, when Fay wasn’t looking at Kurogane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Kurogane continued, “It’s not going to be like </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>, when we return. But that doesn’t mean-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fay stopped dead in his tracks, Kurogane pulled to a stop with him. Before Kurogane could ask, Fay dropped his bakery box onto the street and threaded his fingers up into Kurogane’s hair, pulling the man’s face down into a soft, aching kiss, Fay’s heart leaping with emotion. They parted slowly, eyes blinking drowsily open again, and Fay pressed his face into Kurogane’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurogane hooked his free arm around Fay’s shoulders and rested his chin on the fair blond head. They stood, the darkness of the evening lit aglow with golden-orange light, and held each other for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know,” Fay began, his voice trembling with nerves. “Here, we could… we could do what we can’t in Nihon. What we would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> be able to do in Celes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurogane’s arm tightened around Fay’s shoulders, the ninja’s breath coming out in a sigh, and Fay tensed when he didn’t answer straight away. Kurogane pulled away, finally, and the slight smile on his face eased Fay’s tension.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm,” Kurogane pretended to consider the proposal, hi eyebrow quirked as he grinned down at Fay. “If we came home already married, Tomoyo would probably have my head for denying her the right to design your kakeshita.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fay smiled. “I’m serious, Kuro-sama.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fact that you need to ask tells me you’re too stupid to marry,” Kurogane retorted, thrusting his arm around Fay’s shoulders again and forcing him to keep pace as they resumed their stroll. Fay squawked as he was pulled forward, and ducked under the arm as he realized he’d forgotten the bakery box on the ground. He slipped back into place after retrieving the package, his free arm slipping around the ninja’s waist comfortably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘What am I going to do with you,’ Fay thought, but smiled as he realized that Kurogane was holding him close for the entire world to see, despite the reserved upbringing he was used to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next afternoon, the group gathered to compare notes. Syaoran had learned little more than Fay had, and Kurogane was only vaguely familiar with any Dragon and Phoenix legends, even after reading the Library book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t exactly study up on marriage and its patron gods,” Kurogane explained when Fay berated him for ignoring his own culture. “I was busy learning all of the ways to silently and expertly kill humans.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Syaoran and Mokona returned to the library, and Fay decided to investigate the other buildings in the Chi Wedge for some more insight into the system of government in the town. Kurogane insisted that he had work that afternoon and that he’d be back by evening, and so the four went their separate ways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fay spoke to many lower-level employees of the government before deciding that was a dead-end. He ventured out to grab lunch, and passed by the glowing golden Phoenix fountain. Again, he felt the familiar air of magic, and he stepped closer to the fountain, certain that the ivory marble column and gilded mythical bird were probably the source.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he ventured closer, he noticed that the base of the fountain, as well as the ivory column itself, had many glyphs and sigils carved into their surfaces. Many of the inscriptions were not familiar to him, but the ones that were… he knew them to be wards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fay circled the base, checking each of the four sides of the column, finding more symbols that he recognized, all of them offering protection as well as quarantine. As he rounded the last leg to find the final side of the column, he gasped as a familiar shape came into view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crested head, curved body and sweeping curls of tail feathers that had once blackened his own skin were etched into the base of the structure, and he realized that the odd shapes cast on the other three sides were the wings wrapping around the plinth to form the whole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All at once, he turned and ran, lungs burning with his held breath back to the inn, and shut himself inside their room. He paced, his mind going over the design again and again, recalling times before that he had used the very same spell and what that spell meant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shackled power within an object, or body. Imprisonment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was something dangerous lurking below the surface of this community.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hand on his shoulder startled him, but he only jumped a little before realizing that Kurogane had returned from work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Kurogane asked, and Fay knew what he must look like… he could feel the hysteria shivering through him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fountain,” Fay replied, grasping Kurogane’s sleeve for support.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about it?” Kurogane prompted when Fay didn’t continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There were hundreds of wards engraved on it. But there was one, in particular…” Fay began, shivering. “It was the same marking that I left Celes with, that I gave to the Space-Time Witch as payment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurogane blinked in surprise, and pulled Fay into a loose embrace. Fay had been doing well, since Kurogane had ripped him out of the crumbling, compressing world he once called home; but reminders often sent him into dark moods, and a reminder so significant could have disastrous effects.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think they’re keeping down there?” Kurogane asked, when he felt Fay had calmed somewhat in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something powerful, and something probably destructive.” Fay answered, emotions heavy and weighing on his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll go together and take a look. Let’s go find the kid,” Kurogane suggested. “Are you up to that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Fay answered, pulling out of Kurogane’s arms. “I was just… startled to see it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurogane nodded, taking Fay’s hand in his as he headed toward the door. “Come on. The sooner we figure this out, the sooner we’ll be able to find some peace.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fay nodded, following close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurogane’s brow furrowed, irritated with the turn of events. They’d spent two wonderful days in this place, and he’d hoped that they were going to avoid getting involved in anything complicated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well. Anything more complicated than making vows that bound them for life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had spent the better part of the afternoon walking from various jewelers to boutiques and back again, searching for a pair of rings that would suit them both. Fay’s proposal the evening before had kept Kurogane awake for the better part of the night, and he only felt calm enough to sleep once he’d realized that all he had ever truly wanted was to have a family. Though their marriage would be under scrutiny from the Nihon Court, simply because it would never bear fruit, it was the one thing he knew would make his soul content. There were plenty of children that needed looking after, and adopting an heir was not unheard of. Tomoyo and Amaterasu would help them, he was sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They could go back, rebuild the village of his youth, and raise a child to keep it safe when they had both passed on. He just had to be brave and determined enough to make it happen. Fay would agree that he had both of those qualities in abundance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rings in his pocket felt heavy. But now was not the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Syaoran was easy to extricate from the Library when he heard Fay’s tale. The four made their way through the town back to its core.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Kurogane said, taking in the multitude of etchings. “You weren’t kidding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This one I recognize,” Syaoran said, pointing to a strand of symbols. “It’s very, very old. People used this phrase to ward their homes from supernatural interference. It was mainly a superstition, but as we know, anything is possible. And this one… it’s a ward against fire, but modified to say ‘Azure Blaze.’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The hottest flame,” Fay muttered. “This design, you both recognize.” Fay pointed to the northern part of the column, indicating it’s wrapping wings. “It’s intended to diminish magical power and imprison it within an object or body. I used it before leaving Celes to turn Ashura-ou’s powers against him and keep him asleep. That is, until he was able to work his way out of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fay…” Mokona whimpered, remembering the sadness she’d witnessed in Celes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A large, warm hand slipped up Fay’s back, between his shoulders, its weight reassuring. Kurogane stepped closer, but remained focused on the markings at the base of the pedestal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever is in here is being trapped with its own power.” Fay finished. “I’m going to try to communicate with it.” Fay began to concentrate, his clothes faintly floating off of his body as he reached out with his magic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looks like a Phoenix, now that I am able to study the design,” Syaoran commented. “The Phoenix is generally associated with a rise to power and cleansing fires of rebirth. But they’re trying to prevent fire, as well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like they’re just putting up whatever they think will save them from whatever’s being trapped.” Kurogane grunted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gentle fingers at Fay’s back tightened suddenly, clawing into the mage’s shoulders painfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>That is exactly what they’re doing,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kurogane continued, and Fay turned, brows drawn in confusion as he tried to concentrate on his work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kuro-sama?” Fay asked, the red of Kurogane’s eyes burning differently than usual, twisting Fay’s heart fearfully. Kurogane stood still, his fingers hooked into Fay’s back like claws, his stance even more still than usual, and the intensity of his face frightful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>They think that they can keep me trapped in here with </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>trinkets</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Kurogane pressed on, his eyes burrowing into Fay’s own, his possessed voice growing harsher. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>They are wrong. My body is asleep, but I am always awake, and I will break free. They will bring him back to me or I will rend their happiness apart</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kurogane!” Mokona cried, burrowing into Syaoran’s cloak with fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is it that you wish returned?” Syaoran asked, Fay’s voice silenced with dread.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>They know,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kurogane’s strained voice answered. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Just ask them. Ask them what they’ve done.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as suddenly, Kurogane fell to his knees onto the ground, releasing Fay from his grip, panting as he fell onto his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kuro-sama,” Fay kneeled, fingers raising Kurogane’s head to face him, eyes scanning for anything out of order.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay,” Kurogane assured him, pulling the hands off his face. “What the fuck was that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it was the Phoenix,” Syaoran answered. “We need to confront someone higher up in the local government and find out what exactly is going on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d be happy to answer any questions,” A smooth woman’s voice replied. The group turned, shocked, to find a very professional-looking woman with long dark hair addressing them. Kurogane immediately tensed to attack if necessary. “Sir, there’s no need to be on the defensive. My name is Tohru. Let us talk in my office.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three men glanced between each other and came to a silent agreement. Fay and Kurogane rose, following close behind Syaoran as he trailed behind the elegant woman back to the Town Hall offices. The group was led through the opulent main floor up the stairs to the center office of the building. As they were ushered inside, they found a bank of monitors that showed that the fountain was under constant surveillance from various cameras. Despite this world’s seemingly low technology, they made sure they were aware of any happenings around the fountain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The large chair at the desk swiveled as Tohru approached, a gentle-looking blonde with wavy hair in the seat. Tohru took her place beside the woman, a protective hand on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shirou Saya,” the woman introduced herself, her smile sweet and good humor in her demeanor. “Tohru and I are in charge of the welfare of this town and its people. I believe you gentlemen have discovered something that would interfere with our work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, we were just looking for a vacation,” Fay answered, very little amusement in his features, for once. “But it seems we’ve stumbled upon more than we bargained for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed, you have,” Saya answered, weaving her fingers together in her lap. “I don’t suppose you would be able to forget what you’ve discovered?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would be pretty difficult to put it out of my mind,” Kurogane said, the irritation dripping from his words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We just want an explanation,” Fay interjected. “We’ve got no reason to disrupt your ways of life, but it might put us at ease if we were to understand why he was possessed by the creature you’re imprisoning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All you need to know is that you should steer clear of casting magic near the Monument for the duration of your stay, however long that may be,” Tohru offered. “You’re not of our people. You needn’t concern yourself any further.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The creature spoke of someone you took from it,” Kurogane pressed, ignoring the official’s words entirely. “It said that it would rip all of you apart once it broke free. Don’t you think you should give it what it wants?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saya exhaled with disappointment, sliding out of her chair and rounding the desk calmly toward the group. Tohru followed suit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we could do so, we would have,” Saya answered. “We’re living in the shadow of the folly of our ancestors, and all we can do is try to keep the beast tamed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quit being so vague,” Kurogane snarled. “What did your idiot ancestors do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not in the habit of revealing our deepest secrets to newcomers,” Tohru said, brows drawn in determination. “If you wish to continue to stay in our town, you’ll simply carry on with your business and avoid the Central Monument as best you can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be making sure you heed our warning,” Saya assured the group, indicating the bank of monitors positioned around the Monument. “We will protect our people with any means necessary. Take care.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group was led out the door by Tohru, with no further comment. They descended the steps of Town Hall and Fay began to trudge angrily back toward the Kudo Estate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They killed the Dragon,” Fay stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you think that?” Kurogane asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do men do to prove their strength?” Fay shot back, incensed. “They conquer a great and powerful beast. But they couldn’t overcome the Phoenix’s rage when his beloved was murdered, because he can be reborn in a moment. So they imprisoned him within the statue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That does seem likely,” Syaoran agreed. “I’ve read similar accounts of men killing Dragons simply for the infamy. It also explains why there are no depictions of the Dragon in their statuary despite it being one of their two patron Gods.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They killed the Dragon and now they’re living off its hoard,” Kurogane surmised. “No wonder they’re living so luxuriously.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve got to free him,” Fay announced, staring up at the golden statue as they approached. “He doesn’t deserve a cage.” He glanced back at his companions, his eyes sharing a sympathetic moment with Syaoran. Mokona hopped out of Syaoran’s cloak and onto Fay’s shoulder, hugging the mage’s cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll help him,” Mokona promised. “Mokona doesn’t want to see Fay sad.” Fay stroked Mokona’s fur reassuringly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are we going to do it?” Syaoran asked. “We’re exposed, here. They’re ‘watching’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to do it quickly,” Fay snarled, energy crackling around him. Kurogane balked at the uncharacteristic show of anger. He hadn’t seen its like since he’d told Fay that Sakura had gone off on her own to pay for Tokyo’s clean water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Kurogane laid a hand on Fay’s shoulder. “I agree that he shouldn’t be imprisoned any longer, but what about the innocent citizens? Clearly they don’t know what’s going on beyond a fairy story of the past. Otherwise the higher-ups wouldn’t have told us to keep our mouths shut.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fay thought about Hokuto’s smile, and Kakyou’s gentle voice; the kindness of the family running the Kudo Estate; Arashi and Sorata’s family and their happiness, the friendly girl from Celes, and suddenly the body of an unnamed mother and child in the pit of Valeria. His chaotic rage fizzled into an aching anger. “You’re right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we could talk to him?” Syaoran suggested, leading them away from the fountain, so that Saya and Tohru’s threats would not be made real. “He seemed eager to communicate before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Kurogane snorted, following behind Fay with little distance between them. “He was very ready to tell us just how he was going to kill everyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you blame him?” Fay frowned. “They’ve taken everything from him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not arguing,” Kurogane dropped a hand on Fay’s head, his large body looming protectively over Fay’s as they walked closely side-by-side. “I’m just pointing out that he’s less than rational. Been there myself. Once or twice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fay smiled, in spite of his outrage. “I’m going back there. Tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They said they’d be watching, and I’m sure that it isn’t an idle threat,” Syaoran reminded the group. “We should regroup at the inn and come up with a plan in private.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurogane nodded and gripped Fay’s hand, pulling his focus from the fountain and leading him gently back to the inn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The four gathered in Kurogane and Fay’s room for dinner and to discuss the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Kurogane began, picking at his rice. “We’re being watched. Not that’s anything </span>
  <em>
    <span>new</span>
  </em>
  <span> for us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kind of nice to know about it, this time,” Syaoran said, giving Mokona a piece of broccoli from his meal. “They’re not watching just to see what we do, they’re waiting for a reason to toss us out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll go back under cover of darkness,” Fay insisted. “And I’ll hide us from their eyes.” Fay gazed intently at nothing, the blue of his eyes faintly glowing, and the others gaped as they faded from each other’s sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa,” Mokona exclaimed. “They definitely won’t see us, if Fay’s hiding us with his magic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll leave here without being seen,” Fay continued, dispelling the invisibility. “They won’t even know we’ve left the Estate. When we get there, hopefully he will possess one of us again, and we’ll try to talk him down before we release him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> talk him down,” Kurogane replied. “Not ‘try’. We can’t set him free if he intends to kill everyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The others nodded. After finishing dinner, the four stood, and Fay readied their invisibility once more. They slipped out through the back and across the yard, leading up and out through a residence’s yard to the northeastern road and arch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they approached the statue, Fay could feel the pulsing energy pushing at the wards, seething with rage and pressing at the edges. He remembered that feeling, that helplessness, and it took everything inside him not to tear down the entire fountain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My Lord,” Fay whispered, hoping that his voice might calm the Phoenix’s anger. “Please, we wish to speak with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fay felt Kurogane stiffen as he had earlier that day, fingernails gripping his arm painfully as he was taken over by the raging essence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I am no Lord,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kurogane’s hijacked voice insisted. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I am fire and claws, death and blood. I have spoken already. Bring him to me, or I will tear this world apart to find him.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fay sighed, knowing that breaking the news of his beloved’s death would only enrage him further, but it had to be said. “Your love, I am afraid… he is gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kurogane’s voice blended away into a supernatural screech of pain. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>He is still alive! I can feel him! Even through these wards I know his presence! Lying vermin!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are only telling you what we know,” Syaoran interjected. “We are not of this place. We don’t want to see you imprisoned any longer, but we can’t let you free unless you promise to spare the innocent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>There are no innocents!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kurogane’s face twisted with the creature’s words. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>They think they have absolved themselves from their sins claiming ignorance?! It only serves to fuel my hate!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those people don’t know anything of the wrong that was done to you!” Fay insisted, clinging desperately to Kurogane’s arms. “Please, we want you to be free. Killing everyone in town won’t bring him back to you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurogane practically roared with the creature’s anger. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>If you will not set me free, I will treat you to the same care that this village has shown me!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kurogane’s fingernails ripped across Fay’s arm, jerking out of the mage’s grasp, and fell to the ground, twisting and screaming in his own voice once more. Fay leapt to his side, trying to hold him still, but the larger man’s strength, coupled with his pain, overpowered him. Syaoran rushed over, trying to help, but still his struggling could not be stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop!” Fay cried, his eyes wide with terror. “He did nothing to you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I will let him go, when you have brought my beloved back to me and set me free!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The creature screeched through Kurogane’s mouth, his eyes rolled back into his head, limbs flailing wildly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fay’s anger and sympathy warred within him as he watched his beloved struggle under the creature’s manipulation. He could understand, completely, the rage and terror that the Phoenix felt, but he was completely unforgiving when it came to Kurogane’s safety. ‘Even those I’ve loved and trusted for many years could not escape my desire to keep him alive,’ Fay thought, remembering Ashura-ou’s attack on Kurogane. The blade of ice that penetrated the ninja’s side catalyzed the battle with the King that he’d refused to harm up until that moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take me instead,” Syaoran shouted, Mokona crying in his ear. Fay’s head whipped up toward his companion with shock. “I will be your hostage until these men can find your loved one!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I cannot take </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>you,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The voice roared, Kurogane’s body going limp. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I have no power over your blood!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Fay blinked, staring into the pained face of his own beloved. “You can only control </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>We are of the same essence,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The snarling voice answered. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>He is the only vessel I have met in a hundred years!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fay met Syaoran’s eyes, comprehension dawning. He remembered the significance of Kurogane’s father’s tattoo, the legend of his people. “We are not speaking to the Phoenix,” Fay muttered, and jumped to his feet, looking down into the water. “You’re the Dragon!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I am,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kurogane roared, nostrils flaring, the attack on his body ended. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>They’ve taken him from me, and they dare to repay his loss with my own gold and jewels! VERMIN! SCUM!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right,” Fay agreed, hair whipping with his own anger-fueled power. “Those men were wretched fools.” A cold wind swept through the clearing, whipping cloaks and hair with fury. “I will set you free, and I will tell you where you can find your beloved, if you promise that you’ll both leave this place and find happiness together, somewhere far from here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You now know where he is?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The voice raged. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tell me, this </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>instant!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will not,” Fay replied. “Not until you’ve agreed. These people aren’t guilty of your imprisonment. Their ancestors are the ones who are to blame, but they are long dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>How shall I reap my vengeance, wizard?! I will not let their treachery go unpunished!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” The air crackled around Fay as his frustration burst out of him. “You will finally be reunited with the one you love! You’ll find a place to share in your joy! You’ll forget the injustice done to you in the warmth of his heart!” Fay began to shake with emotion as he continued. “I know what you feel, probably better than any human ever could! But the anger isn’t going to get you anywhere! You need to drown yourself in him, and forge a new future! Not live in the past in pain and hatred!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fay stared down at Kurogane, watching the venomous anger pulling at his beloved’s features. He would not allow a rage that once nearly consumed this man to succeed with a second chance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Where is he?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The Dragon roared once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When our ancestors settled here,” Saya’s voice announced, “Our people were starving, and a hunter mistook him for a pheasant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fay and Syaoran whipped around, realizing they’d become visible again in Fay’s distraction. The dark woman followed close behind him, their heads held high in the face of the confrontation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I remember, scum!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The Dragon screeched. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>As if he were a common fowl! Ignorant humans! But you were all so quick witted when it came to hiding from me, the moment I took to the skies in search of his killer!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s when some of the villagers raided your hoard,” Tohru explained. “They were able to empty your troves before you finally gave up the search.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I did NOT give up!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The Dragon cried, once again twisting Kurogane’s body unnaturally. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I intended to return to the hunt once I had had a proper rest! But you filthy worms stole not only my love from me, but our riches as well!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The scholars knew that a Dragon without its hoard would seek water for comfort,” Saya continued, her voice calm despite the whipping winds of a power seeking freedom. “Once you plunged into the pool, they were able to imprison you there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fay’s burning eyes pointed at Saya and Tohru, despite his own assertions of their innocence. “When did they find time to gild the Phoenix? Before or after they confined his grieving lover?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is written that they believed that honoring the statue would appease the anger of the Dragon as long as all paid homage to both of the Gods.” Kanoe answered. “The Phoenix fountain was the first permanent structure erected in the village, once they melted some of the Dragon’s treasure down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>FOOLS!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The Dragon’s rage erupted from the fountain, the water splashing violently around them all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to agree,” Fay said to the Dragon. He turned to Saya and Tohru, his displeasure clear. “If your ancestors hadn’t been so ready to cover up their mistake, the Gods would have forgiven you in a heartbeat. Instead, they have had thousands of years to fester in hatred and rage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ground began to rumble beneath their feet as Fay closed his eyes and raised his hands to the sky. The column holding the Phoenix began to crack, the fissure in the stone undoing the work of its wards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Citizens in the streets stopped and watched, fearfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wake, Dragon God,” Fay’s voice trembled with power, and the stones of the fountain’s base began to break as well, the Dragon’s power pressing out at the same time. When the familiar Celesian design crumbled, the water burst in a shower, the waking form of the dragon erupting from the pool in a dazzling rush of liquid. “Your beloved awaits your flame!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Dragon swept over to the fallen golden statue, wrapping his long neck around the figure in an embrace, before rearing back and taking in a deep breath, its neck glowing with the amber fires within. Fay dove to Kurogane’s side, at the same time shielding all of the humans from the fire with a wall of the curled, sweeping magic he had used when fleeing Recourt years before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The flames of the Dragon’s fire burst in blue upon the golden Phoenix, rendering the metal to dripping liquid and the creature beneath the shell to ash. The heat roared over the group despite the shield, but Fay blinked through the raging storm to watch as the Dragon freed his beloved Phoenix from its golden prison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s burning the Phoenix’s body!” Tohru shouted, disturbed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that is how he’ll save him!” Syaoran asserted, a hand finding Fay’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Yes,’ Fay thought, watching with rapt attention as he held Kurogane against him. ‘Burn him away and let him rise again.’ Kurogane’s hand clutched at Fay’s arm as he woke, Fay breaking his gaze to smile down at his own Dragon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man, what a stubborn moron,” Kurogane groaned, his voice hoarse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He sure is,” Fay agreed, laughing softly. Kurogane sat up, Fay supporting his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know he’ll be satisfied just getting the Phoenix back?” Kurogane asked, watching as the Dragon’s flame finally died out over the mess of melted gold and ash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When they’re reunited, his rage will abate,” Fay said, certain. “The Phoenix will calm the Dragon’s anger. They temper each other, and empower each other simultaneously.” Fay slipped his hand into Kurogane’s, continuing to watch as the Dragon waited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moments passed and then the ashes caught within a tiny whirlwind, and suddenly a flash of blaze erupted from within, sparking them all to life. A brilliant light exploded, burning away the branches and leaves of the canopy around the town, leaving all of the humans blinking through the spots in front of their eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A brilliant birdsong echoed through the valley as the Phoenix rose from the ebbing light, and the two creatures took to the air, twisting and crying out as they flew together, happily. The gathering stood and watched, necks craning with effort as they tried to keep the creatures in view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurogane slipped his arms around Fay’s shoulders as the Dragon swooped around the Phoenix protectively. Fay smiled and leaned into the touch, overjoyed that he was able to help free the two majestic creatures and allow them to reunite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Phoenix began to descend, back to the valley where the group stood. Syaoran and Kurogane backed away, preparing to defend against any attack the creatures might attempt. As they landed, they nuzzled, the Dragon hiding his face behind the Phoenix’s elaborate plumage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for freeing us,” The Phoenix trilled, his voice echoing as he addressed Fay. “We owe you a debt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t only me,” Fay waved his hands in humility.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are bestowing you each a gift, mortal,” The Dragon huffed, only to be poked by his beloved’s beak in admonishment. “Be grateful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We grant our blessings upon your unions of marriage, should you ever find yourselves exchanging such vows.” The Phoenix announced. “May your lives be filled with love and honesty and trust, the blessings of any prosperous marriage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fay and Kurogane exchanged a look, and Kurogane sighed at the mage’s pleading eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn it,” Kurogane grumbled, his hand forced. He reached into his sleeve and extricated the small box that held the gold woven rings he had chosen earlier that day. “I was going to do this before, but this life or death situation came up,” He joked, smiling as Fay’s eyes rounded in surprise. “Well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fay launched himself at Kurogane, arms wrapped tightly around the ninja’s neck as he laughed, his heart swelling. He pulled back, blue eyes dancing. Fay blinked and put on a serious face that was definitely mocking the ninja. “If you have to ask, you’re too stupid to marry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurogane growled and kissed the mage, pulling away only to slip the smaller of the two rings on his finger. “I promise to build a life with you wherever we go, whatever comes our way. Even when you annoy the hell out of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fay beamed up at him, slipping the larger ring free of the box and guiding it over the ring finger of the ninja’s mechanical arm. “I promise that I will build a life with you, one that we have both needed for a very long time. And I won’t let you get too grumpy. Or shy-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurogane growled and stole the words from Fay’s lips. The kiss they shared seemed to glow with a warmth that spread from the core of them both, and as they parted, they were sure that they had been illuminated in a golden light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Many blessings upon your union,” The Phoenix sang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fortune upon your household,” The Dragon rumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Syaoran approached the two, Mokona leaping from his shoulder to nuzzle Fay. The boy shyly reached a hand out to grasp Kurogane’s sleeve, and Kurogane tousled Syaoran’s chestnut hair with affection. Fay refused to indulge in such reservation and hugged the boy close while Mokona congratulated Kurogane with tiny kisses, until the ninja was able to pry her off his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coming back to reality, Fay turned toward the Phoenix and the Dragon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The townsfolk </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> safe, right?” Fay asked, concerned despite the relative satisfaction of the freed beings. “They really are innocent in all of this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No harm shall be done by us,” The Dragon grumbled as the Phoenix nuzzled him. “Though they will no longer have our protection. We’re leaving for greener pastures. I apologize for taking you hostage,” The Dragon mumbled to Kurogane, embarrassed. “Thank you for your part in relaying my distress.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not welcome,” Kurogane grunted. “But I guess I can see where you were coming from.” The ninja glanced down at the blond wizard that had prompted him to similar less-than-rational actions many times before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be safe, and be well,” Fay bid them farewell, reaching a hand out to the Phoenix. The great bird bowed his head and allowed Fay to sweep a gentle hand over his plumage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You, as well,” The Phoenix trilled, pleased. “Thank you, once again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group nodded, and the creatures swooped into the air without another word, flitting playfully through the sky until they were out of sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The jeweled earring on Mokona’s ear jingled and began to glow, signaling the time for their departure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Already?” Fay pouted, secretly hoping for a blissful honeymoon back at the hot spring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully it won’t be a world full of things that want to kill us,” Kurogane murmured, leaning in to hold Fay close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think that will be the case,” Syaoran said, admiring the golden halo of energy around Mokona. “It seems we’ve been blessed with more than just happy marriages.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The familiar rush of wind swept around them as Mokona’s wings appeared, her mouth growing to incredible proportions as the three men were phased inside, on to the next world, a warm breeze drifting off of a dune of sand, and a familiar castle before them.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>